


AOT characters one shots

by Daddyaddi268



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daddyaddi268/pseuds/Daddyaddi268
Summary: Lol welcome 😎
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Reader, Armin Arlert/Reader, Bertolt Hoover/Reader, Colt Grice/Reader, Connie Springer/Reader, Eren Yeager/Reader, Erwin Smith/Reader, Floch Forster & Reader, Furlan Church/Reader, Hange Zoë/Reader, Hitch Dreyse/Reader, Isabell/reader, Jean Kirstein/Reader, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Marcel Galliard | Berwick/Reader, Marco Bott/Reader, Miche/reader, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Moblit Berner/Reader, Pieck Finger/Reader, Porco Galliard/Reader, Reiner Braun/Reader, Sasha Blouse/Reader, Willy Tybur/Reader, Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Ymir/Reader, Zeke Yeager/Reader, nicolo/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	1. Important AU

Hello!! Thank you for starting to read this book i wont hold you for long but i will say that this book will prob barley be updates i dont really like writing and i all of a sudden wanted to write at 1131pm lol. And you can send me requests if you want too I’m open to anything really :)

**I will not write**

***cutting**

***suicide**

***ED**

***Suicidal thoughts**

***gabi smut**

***falco smut**

***Udo smut**

***Zofia smut**

***any kid romance**

Any other than that I will write anything and also **WILL CONTAIN MANGA SPOILERS!!** I will put if there will be a manga spoiler or not.


	2. Valentine(Modern AU)-Colt Grice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No manga spoilers!!
> 
> Basically were Colt leaves you letters and gifts until its Valentine’s Day😎

**February 10,Monday**

“Y/n” i hear my name being called down the skinny hallway. I turn around and see a tall muscular blonde coming towards my direction. “Oh Reiner its just you what do you need now?” “your eating lunch with everyone right?” I give him a disappointing look “Reiner everyday i eat lunch with you and everyday you ask if i will eat with you guys, what do you think will change my answer?” “Oh idk maybe you found some other friends?” I shook my head at him and closed my locker and started walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria Reiner slowly following me. As were waiting in line i see everyone already at our table and realized that Colt wasnt there i was a little bit bummed because we always talked together at lunch “say Reiner where’s Colt?” I turn around and he starts scanning the cafeteria “hm i dont know maybe hes asking some girl to be his valentine?” I shake my head no “it wouldn’t take him this long to ask a girl” “well maybe hes making it extra special, hey dont you like Colt?” He asked me I couldn’t help but blushed at his statement “psh no maybe in like the 7 grade but hes just a friend Reiner, speaking of crushes are you asking a girl out for Valentines?” “Yeah i asked someone but turns out they were uh” i gave him sometimes to figure out what he was going to say “spit it out Reiner” i was starting to get annoyed he was taking forever “she was gay and has a girlfriend.” I couldn’t help but start bursting out laughing while he was telling me to hush “HAH you got rejected by a person that isn’t even interested in men.” I laughed some more than it died down when we went up to pay for our lunches. We were heading over to our table with everyone at it except Colt. “Hey guys did you know Reiner got rejected by a girl that’s interested in girls?”

After lunch we had reading and it was only me, Porco, and Colt who had that class together so i was walking down the hallway with Porco and had to stop at my locker to get my things ready for the end of the day. “I can’t believe Reiner got rejected” Porco says trying his best to not laugh so he wouldn’t distrupt other classes going on “i know right, Porco did you ask anyone to be your Valentine?” “Nah but girls asked me i just hate Valentine’s Day” he says with confidence “what why?” “I dont know i just find it weird and cringy” i shake my head at him and head to my locker “hey y/n what’s that in your locker?” I turn to him to see what he’s talking about and he points at a little piece of paper sticking out of my locker i grabbed it and read it.

_dear y/n,_

_i love you.every since I saw your e/c eyes and how they sparkle. How your hair shines. And your laugh always lightens up my day no matter how down i am._

_Sincerely,_

_your secret admirer_

i kept in re reading the note star struck that someone was in love with me until someone snatched it out of my hand. “Dang y/n this is something, not as good as mine though.” “Shut up Porco let’s go.” I take the note away from me and grabbed my stuff and headed to our class and i put the note in the back pocket of my jeans and Porco wouldn’t stop teasing me about the note all the way down the hallway till I spotted and certain blonde boy “COLT!!” I scream he gets startled at bit and turns around and sees me “oh hi y/n” he says with pure calmest “colt you gotta help me please get Porco away from me” “what why?” “Hey y/n how does it feel for someone to confess there undying love for you?” I hear Porco scream down the hallway “uh what happend y/n” Colt said “someone wrote me a letter saying that they loved me and Porco had been teasing me about it the whole time.” “Uh ok well I’m sure once class gets started he wont bug you anymore” Colt says “say Colt how come you weren’t at lunch today?” “Hm? Oh i needed to stay after class for French” “did you atleast eat anything?” “Oh yeah i brought myself a packed lunch” i gave him a head nod and walked into class with him and sat in our assigned seats. I hated mine because i was far away from Colt and Porco. I sat down and not long after Porco comes in and gives me and smirk and sits down the only thing i was thinking is who was my secret admirer? And if Porco will tell the others? 

When i heard the bell rang I immediately saw Porco run out of the classroom and down the hallway prob to tell everyone about the love letter i just slam my head down in annoyance at Porco. “Hey dont do that you will prob get a headache.” I look up and see Colt smile at me. “At this point Colt i dont even care.” “I know what will cheer you up” i look up and tilt my head to the side wondering what he would say “how bout after school me and you go get ice cream?” I couldn’t help but put a huge smile on my face “yeah i would love that” i say “good meet me at the courtyard after school ok?” I nod my head and with that he left to go to his class. Sadly me and him only have one class together and thats reading and we dont even sit next to eachother which sucked. I get up and head to my next class. I had it with Reiner, Porco, and Annie which Annie is fine but Reiner and Porco will tease me till i die. As I’m walking down the hallway i catch a small blonde walking to our class “Annie!!” She whips her head around and sees me “oh hi y/n” we walk in comfortable silence to our class and as soon as i step threw the door Porco and Reiner are running up to me asking me all these questions “do you know who it is?” “When did you get it?” “Has this ever happend to you before?” “What if its one of us?” “Will you meet him?” “Do you think hes actually in love with you?” And kept on going on and on about who the secret admirer was until someone said something “hey idiots i dont think she wants to hear your mouths and she prob dosent even know the answers.” I turn around and see it was Annie I give her a head nod as a thank you and she gave one back.

school was finally over and i went to the courtyard for Colt and i see him already standing there waiting for me. “Hey y/n” “hey Colt how was your day?” “Eh alright it went by slow ever since we both agreed on going to the ice cream store” he says I couldn’t help but blush slightly at this “same but we got a problem” “what is it y/n?” “I didnt bring any money with me so we might have to stop by my house to get it” “dont worry about it i will pay for you” “oh no its fine” “i insist” i look at him and he had one of those killer smiles that I couldn’t help but smile back at him “so what did you think of the letter?” “I liked it no ones ever written me and letter before so i thought it was really sweet but Valentines is in 4 days so he might have to hurry to confess to me” “yeah i bet hes prob thinking that right now” “prob”. The whole day i spent it with Colt we went to get ice cream chatted and went to the park the rest of the night and now were walking up my street so he can drop me off. “Well here’s my house thank you for buying me the ice cream and hanging out with me today Colt” “no problem and i had a lot of fun today too goodnight y/n” “goodnight Colt” i went into my plain house and took and shower and went to sleep to get ready for tommorrow.

* * *

**February 11, Tuesday**

As i was entering school i saw a very tall brunette and went up to him to say hello “hello there Bertholdt” he turns around and smiles at me “hi y/n hows your morning been?” “Eh its been regular as always i guess” he opened his mouth to say something but was rudely interrupted by a sertain blonde. “Y/N!!” Reiner screamed down the hallway i turn around with an annoyed face on “what Reiner?” “You have another love letter!!” I widen my eyes in shock ‘what how i just got into school’ i said to myself and i turn around to apologize to Bertholdt “aha sorry Bartholdt” “no worry’s y/n i know this is kinda a bug deal” he says with a smile. I smiled at him back and started to walk down the hallway to my locker and sooner or later i came up to it with Reiner and Porco next to it. “You guys can leave now” i say glaring at them “no way we wanna see what’s written inside” Porco exclaimed “if you dont leave I’m not afraid to hit you” “ahhh y/n your no fun” Reiner said and him and Porco started to walk away and i went to open the note.

_dear y/n,_

_It is not your conversation  
That keeps me entertained  
But rather the way you look at me  
That makes me feel sustained  
  
From _

_your secret admirer_

i blush from what the secret person wrote ‘ok so it has to be someone i talk to then not just some random person’ i said to myself then i saw a flash of red coming from my locker. I looked up and see a beautiful wine red rose in the very top of my locker i went to grab it and i smelled it and it smelt really beautiful then I sundenlly felt a presence behind me. “Oh hey Colt good morning” “hey y/n i see you got another thing from your admirer?” He says kinda sounding like a question “oh yeah they gave me a really pretty rose and wrote a love poem” “oh did you like it?” “Yeah i loved it i thought it was really sweet of them to do this” “well i got to get to class see you at lunch y/n” and with that Colt jogged off to his class to be honest he looked weird jogging down the hallway like who jogs down a hallway?? Anyway i headed to Math the worst period out there. Something about math dosent sit right with me and not to mention that it hella hard. Anyways time to get ready for this hell hole.

I finished all my morning classes and went to my locker to get ready for lunch and put my books away when i heard a certain someone call my name “y/n” i turn around and see Reiner start to walk up to me “what Reiner” “will you be joing-“ “yes i will be coming with you st lunch” “ok cool and by the way your boyfriend there” “what boyfriend?” I look over to him while walking down the hallway “yknow Colt i know you guys both got something for eachother” I couldn’t help but blush hard at the image of me and Colt being together “ououo i see you blushing y/n” “no Reiner were just friends like how me and you are” i say while looking over at him as we enter the cafeteria “yeah yeah whatever you say y/n” i roll my eyes at him and continue walking to the lunch line and look over at our table and see Colt there laughing at what Porco said “yknow i see you looking over at him anyone could see threw you y/n” “what’s that suppose to mean Reiner?” “It means that your head over heels for Colt” i gave him a look of disgust “are you on drugs?” He shaked his head and let out a chuckle “one day you will realize” he says “oh and what was written on the note?” “A love poem and also a red rose in my locker” “hm so he knows your locker combination?” “Yeah oh well i could care less to be honest.” I grabbed my lunch and started to head towards our table when i hear someone scream. “HEY GUYS Y/N GOT A RED ROSE FROM HER SECRET ADMIRER” i roll my eyes at the loud blonde.

“So got any ideas who your secret lover is?” Porco said “nope but its almost Valentines Day and I’m thinking that it could just be you or Reiner thats fucking with me” i say to Porco “nah by what he said in that note i think hes being serious” Colt joined in “how did you know what the note said Colt” Porco said to the blonde “i read it over y/n shoulder” Colt stated i roll my eyes at him “what would you do if it was someone in our group?” Porco said “i dont know its most likely not i mean you guys have seen what I’m really like” “true true true no one would like how you really act” Porco said “hey shut up ass hat.” I said to him. The rest of the walk down the hallway was Porco saying how no one would like me if they’ve seen how i really act. It’s not like how i act is bad its just I’m more comfortable around my friends and act louder than usual. “Hey colt” the jackass of a friend said “yeah?” “Who do you think It is?” “Hm I’m not sure but whoever they are must really like you y/n” i nod my head as agreeing with him “what about you Porco, who do you think it is?” Colt said “me and Reiner have are guesses that I’m not aloud to say” Colt just shakes his head at understanding what Porco had just said the rest of the walk was in a comfortable silence until we reached reading and went to our separate seats. The say went by as any other normal day would.

* * *

**February 12, Wednesday**

I get woken up to a call from Reiner at 5:00am I’m contemplating whether or not I should pick up i mean school starts in a hour and thirty minutes i wanna get the most sleep i can before walking into that hell hole but i end up picking it up feeling bad. “What do you want Reiner” “SCHOOLS CANCELLED Y/N WANNA COME OVER TO MY PLACE AND WE CAN HAVE A SNOW BALL FIGHT” i cant help but chuckle at his request. He looks like he could strangle someone but on the inside hes just a teddy bear. “Yes Reiner i would love to have a snow ball fight with you” “ok cool um come over now i cant wait!!” “Ok see you in a bit” “bye y/n.” I hurry up and get on some warm clothes and got on some boots and started walking towards Reiners house. As I’m going up to his porch i dont even knock until his front door swings open and I’m tackled in a bone crushing hug. “Y/N YOU TOOK TO LONG” “Reiner its been 30 minutes and i saw you yesterday” “it dosent matter y/n ready for me to beat you in a snow ball fight?” “Oh your so on” “oh and by the way Bertholdt, Pieck, Porco, and Colt are all inside waiting for you” “Reiner you seriously called everyone to your house at 5am for a snow ball fight??” “Yes” i chuckle at what he said and went past him to greet everyone there “the party has arrived everyone” they all laughed at me and started getting ready to go outside “ok so the teams are me, y/n, and Bertholodt and the rest of you guys are on a team” Reiner stated we all shook are heads as an understanding of what he meant. We all went in his backyard and started building our forts and snowballs getting ready for our huge fight. “Are you guys ready?!” Porto screamed on the other side of the lawn “almost!” i scream back at him and kept on building our fort “we need a plan” Bertholdt said “yeah hes right i know that Porco will try to get into our base head on first so i think Bertholdt should stay back and guard it and protect our flag, Y/n you try to sabotage there base and i will go onto the battlefield and sacrifice myself” “jezz Reiner your taking this really serious” i say with a chuckle “IT IS SERIOUS Y/N” “Hey are you guys ready yet?” Porto screamed down the lawn “YES” I screamed back at him “ok on 1..2..3..GO”

Me and Reiner headed off towards the middle and just as we discussed Porto came straight for the center with Pieck slowly following behind him and start to break away form Reiner heading slowly twords the gate in his backyard but that dosent go unnoticed my Porco as i look over at him i see a snowball start heading my way and it hits me directly dead center in my face. “HAH YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE SLICK THERE Y/N” he screams at me then Reiner distracts Porco while Pieck and Bertholdt are fighting and i think heres my chance to get to their flag i start to follow the gate breaking off his lawn and neighbors lawn and i see that Colts to distracted to notice where i am. I sneakily get behind him and hes standing infront of the flag so i snake my hand around his waist and hurry up and grab the flag “GUYS I GOT THE FLAG” i screamed at my teammates and they start to celebrate and i join in with them until i feel my feet start to life off the ground “oh no you dont y/n” i can tell by the voice that its Colt and he flings me over his shoulder and starts spinning me around at a high speed “COLT PUT ME DOWN” “THIS IS WHAT YOU GET Y/N” and after a few more screams and a death grip on his jacket he starts to put me down and when he does he receives a punch to the arm from me. “Ow that hurt” “thats what you get ass hat” “oh cmon yknow you loved it, hey want some hot chocolate y/n” Colt says “yes” and he starts to take me inside Reiners house and he went threw some of his cupboards and finally found the hot chocolate and grabs 2 glasses and put the hot chocolate in the Keurig and after a little bit our hot cocos are done and he hands me mine and we go into the living room to watch some tv together. “Hey Colt” “yeah?” “Can we cuddle together I’m still cold?” I can see his face turn pink a little bit but he says yes and he starts crawling over to me and picks me up and lays me on his chest while a blanket is on top of us “if this ok?” “It’s perfect” were just in that position for a while until we hear little wispers “Their soulmates” “yeah def are” “Theor sooo cute” “yknow i can hear you guys” i say starring at them and they start to apologize and go into the other room me and Colt looked at eachother and started laughing at them.  
  


* * *

**February 13, Thursday**

One day. One day left till Valentine’s Day. I’m wondering if my secret admirer will confess to me today or not. “Hey y/n” Pieck said to me “Hi Pieck” “ think i know who your secret admirer is” i look at her with wide eyes “who?” “I think Colt” i could already feel the blush coming up on my cheeks “no way were just friends” “yesterday told me other wise i know theirs something going on between the two of you” “yeah yeah whatever” “did they put anything in your locker yet?” “Idk I haven’t been to my locker yet since i just stepped into school Pieck” “oh well can i come see what they put in it?” “Be my guest” “yknow Porco and Reiner are prob going to be there already waiting for you to open your locker” “yeah and bug me about it all day” “seriously what’s with them their like all in your business, creeps” me and her both laughed at her statement “exactly like idk why they care so much” “maybe because their seeing their little girl grow up” “ew Pieck never say that again please that was so cringy like just no” “imagine if you dated someone and they broke up with you, y’know how mad they would get at that person?” “I can only imagine Pieck” “how much longer until your locker?” “A little bit more Pieck.” 

“Well were here Pieck” “ah what did i say Reiner and Porco are already here” “HEY Y/N” Reiner screamed down the hallway “please Reiner its to early for this” “WE KNOW WHO IT IS!!” Porco also screamed at me “know who what is?” “Your secret admirer we caught him putting your gift in your locker” “WHO IS IT” Pieck screamed at the boys “its-“ “wait we shouldn’t say cause then y/n will know” Reiner cut off Porco “Yeahhh Pieck come with us” Porco grabbed Pieck and Reiner and took them down the hallway ‘man what a bunch of weirdos’ i put the combination in my locker and open it to find another love letter with a beautiful necklace next to it(you imagine the necklace how ever you want it to be.)

_dear y/n_

_I have a feeling  
That I can't comprehend  
In my deepest thoughts you are  
More than just a friend._

_Sincerely,_

_your secret admirer_

i blush at the note and put it in my pocket and look at the beautiful shiny necklace. I turn around to see if anyone was around that might of gave me a hint to know but saw no one was around just random faces i have never seen before until now so i just ignore it put on the necklace and headed to my first class. 

“Hey y/n” i didnt even have to turn around to already know who it was since it was lunch “what Reiner” “your eating lunch with us right?” “No” “what why?” “Cause then you will say who my secret admirer is and i want to wait till he says who he is but i will go get the school lunch with you but promise me you wont say who?” “I promise” i nod at him shut my locker and walked with him to go get school lunch.

”are you sure you dont want to know?” He asks me for the tenth time today “Reiner i am positive i do not want to know who it is keep on asking me and i will leave this line” “i cant help it y/nnnnnn” “Reiner you sound like a girl that thinks being short is a personality trait shut up” “so mean” i pay for my lunch and head out of the lunch room while Reiner goes and sits with the group. After a little while sitting there i see a certain auburn hair start walking towards me. “Hey Marcell” “Hey y/n I’ve seen that you didnt sit with us and when Reiner gave us the reason i came to find you and dont worry i dont know who your secret admirer is” “thanks Marcell.” Me and Marcell sit and talk about random stuff for a little bit until he asks he a question “hey who do you think your secret admirer is?” “idk Reiner and Porco said that they think its Colt but i dont think it’s him” “why?” “I dont know i dont see him having a crush on me i guess” Marcell nods his head at me and changes the subject.

”Y/N WAIT UP!!” I hear Porco scream at me “Porco i dont want to know who it is” “y/n your killingggg meeeee” “Porco your starting to sound like Reiner FYI thats not a good thing” “aw come one dont be like that” he nudges me with his shoulder “Porco when you nudged me dandruff literally fell out of you hair” “yknow what just for that your secret admire is-” “Hey guys” colt interrupts Porco thankfully “Hey Colt hows your day been?” “Could be better to be honest” “ah c’mon Colt i was just about to tell y/n her secret admirer” “I’m surprised she dosent know knowing you and Reiner” “well I’ve been avoiding them all this time” “oh well then Porco leave” Colt said to the annoying piece of shit over there “IM ALWAYS LEFT OUT” Porco screamed as he walks ahead of us heading to Reading “he didnt give you any hints on who it is right?” “Nah although they thought in the beginning that it was you but i didnt really see it” “ah nice” “did they tell you who it was?” “Hm? Oh yeah they told the whole lunch table besides Marcell he went looking for you” “okay then i need you honest opinion” “yeah wassup?” “Do you think i would like the person?” He pauses thinking on what to say “i cant speak for your feelings” “yeah yeah whatever.”

* * *

**February 14, Friday**

i was nervous walking down the hallway knowing that my secret admirer will probably show who he is today. I couldn’t help but think Reiner? No we’ve been best friends since 6 grade with no feelings attached. Porco? No hes too...Porco. Bertholdt? Nah I’m 90% sure he likes Annie. Colt? No he hasn’t changed his behavior. Marcell? No he would of told me straight up front. Then that leaves me with nobody!! Could it be one of the girls? Annie? No she likes Bertholdt. Pieck? I mean she’s hot but dosent date. Damn why did this have to be so confusing. “Y’know i can see you guys following me” i turn around to see Pieck, Reiner, and Porco far away enough were they think i cant see or hear them but close enough to see my reaction “just pretend were not here” i roll my eyes at my stupid friends. Sometimes i really question them, like honestly i remember one time Porco picked Pieck up by her hands and started swinging her around in circles and let go of her so she went flying all while Reiner was recording and laughing his fat ass off. And Reiner needs to drop that ass routine cause he seriously got a fat ass...you didnt hear that from me. “You guys really suck at being detectives” i say turning around glaring at them “shshshshshshshs” Reiner said louder then what he had hoped i roll my eyes at the dumb blonde and kept walking towards my locker and when i get there i can’t help but feel nervous. What if its all a prank? It might just be tHe BoYZ🥶🔫🔪🚬 (atleast thats what they call each other) playing around with me. I start to turn my combination and go really slow just hoping that I wouldn’t make a full of myself infront of people at our school. Finally i got the combination done and a the past days theirs a love letter sitting in the same please this mysterious man has been putting them in.

_dear y/n_

_turn around_

i hurried up and whip my head around to lock eyes with a certain brown ones. “H-hey y/n um” “ASK HER COLT” i heard Reiner scream down the hallway followed by a ouch Pieck probably hit him for me. Then it hit me that the Colt Grice was holding flowers with a teddy bear confessing his love for me “uhm hey Colt” he looked so nervous i could tell by the way he was standing and how he moved his fingers in weird directions “uhm i-it was me who wrote you all those letters i hope you didn’t think it would be cliche or anything” he says not making eye contact with me “god Colt your so stupid” he turns to look at me and opens his mouth to say something but i quickly shut him up with placing my lips on his. It was a little bit weird kissing in the middle of the hallway but y’know yolo. While we were kissing the only thing i could hear was shouts coming from Reiner and Porco telling Colt to get some pussy...god please do whatever you can to make those two shut up. And it felt like he was listening to me because as soon as i say that Pieck pulls them by the ear and drags them down the hallway away from me and Colt and that’s when i break away from the kiss. “W-woah” Colt said “you liked it?” “I um i loved it” “and i think this will be a good time to tell you if you WANTED TO BE MY GIRLFRIEND” he half shouted at me i could tell he was nervous i honesty felt bad for him. “God Colt sometimes you really are dense” he looks at and i pull him down for another passionate kiss.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol i had to write this 3 times😍
> 
> Low key when i saw people start to give this attention my anxiety just sky rocketed so sorry if this isn’t enough, to much, or if my grammars wrong🧍♀️ AND I FEEL LIKE COLT WOULD BE THE NICEST PERSON EVER AND I LOVE HIM SM!!


	3. Home- Pieck Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers on who a titan is
> 
> Their will be smut of if your uncomfortable then skip it

2 months. It’s been 2 months since Pieck left to go to paradise island to claim the founding titan. I always wonder if she’s even alive, is anyone is still alive. Thankfully Pieck and the rest of them return back in 2 days i dont think i can handle Porco and Colt any longer. And of course thats when i hear glass shatter.

”u-uh Y/N!! I start to hear footsteps running up the stairs and heading to my room. “Y/n” Porco opened my door panting “please dont tell me you broke something” “what?no...well yes” “PORCO WHAT BROKE” “um a vase something small” “Porco please tell me it wasn’t the vase Pieck got me” “well you see i would love to say that but i was the vase Pieck gave you” he mumbled the last part “and HOW did you break it” “ok so me and Colt were throwing a ball and i accidentally threw it to hard and it hit Colt so then he took it as a challenge and sooner or later we were throwing it as hard as we can at eachother the when i threw it he ducked and it hit the vase behind him so moral of the story it was all Colts fault” “i will give you a 5 second head start to start running before i slit your throat” Porco gulped and started running to warn Colt “COLT YOU BETTER OUT YOUR ASS IN GEAR SHES COMING” i can hear Colt and Porco start to put on their shoes to leave the house. I start to head downstairs and started searching for the broken vase edverywhere and eventually found it i dont know were the boys went but all of a sudden i got his wiff of cold air so i so towards it and that they left the front door open so i hurried up and closed it and went back to the shattered vase on the floor. I look a the shattered pieces no think thats theirs no way that’s i can fix it so i went over to the closet and grabbed the broom and started sweeping everything. The vase was the last thing my girlfriend Pieck gave before she went off for paradise island. When she got me it I couldn’t help but laugh she was tenically saying ‘hey if i die here’s this lovely vases or you to remember me by’ even tho it wasnt the most romantic thing ever I still loved it and now it was shattered all over the floor.

* * *

1 more day till she comes home. I couldn’t wait tomorrow i will see the woman that i loved so much. The boys didnt come home yesterday probably scared shitless that i would of killed them. Which i would have i mean they broke the vase that Pieck got me I’m pretty sure anyone would get mad at them. And it was for a stupid reason too, for throwing a ball to hard? What a bunch of idiots. They prob spent the night at Zeke’s place eve tho he wasn’t home so i will have to brung them back here to make sure they dont break anything over there because I’m pretty sure you coming home to a mess is not a good way to come home too. So i get on my shoes and coat and start heading for the front door. As i walk out I’m hit with a cold breeze and snowflakes falling from the sky. My house and Zekes weren’t that far away maybe a 10 min walk. I already had everything planned out for tomorrow with Pieck and hopefully everything will go to as planned. We will be doing a lot of walking tho and i know she was never a big fan of walking for to long. I walk up to Zekes porch and can see that the front door was never locked ‘omg these boys’ i walk threw the front door and into the house “BOYS ITS TIME TO GO HOME” i can hear them whisper to eachother “YOU PROMISE YOU WONT KILL US?” Colt screamed back “I PROMISE” and i hear their footsteps coming down the stairs “y/n were really sorry” “its fine guys just get out of Zekes house” they nod and got their stuff and went threw the front door a grabbed the key Zeke gave me and made sure his door was locked. 

“Are you exited that Piecks finally coming home tomorrow?” Porco said “yes why wouldn’t i be?” “I dont know and by the way if you guys fuck can i join” “never in a million years Porky” “i told you to stop calling me that and i will some day you wait and see” “yeah yeah whatever you say” “you and Colt didnt make a mess in Zekes house right?” “No” “good because you know how he gets when he comes home to a messy house” “yeah yeah i know and stop treating me like your my mother” “well someone’s gotta keep you and Colt in shape” 

* * *

Today. Today was the day you would see her again. You couldn’t get any sleep last night you were so exited so you got up early to wake up the boys. “GET UP GET UP GET UP” “y/n~ be quiet” “their coming home Porco” “y/n’s right you will be able to see Reiner again” Colt added to the conversation “after what that piece of shit did to my brother hell no” it was true Porco already known abut Marcel’s death by a note written too Porco by Reiner. “Do you guys know what time they will be here?” “No but they will most likely be at the docks when they get here” “well then we should wait for them” “Porco you coming with us?” The blonde hair looked up at me with tired eyes “no” “suit yourself” and I grabbed Colt’s hand and headed out the door and towards the docks to wait for them. “Hey we should grab some food while were waiting” “yeah thats a good idea” me and Colt head of and bought some groceries for our house and some foos while we waited for everyone to get home. “Hey y/n” “yeah Colt?” “What happens if Pieck didnt come back?” “She did. I know she did” “yeah she’s a strong woman I’m sure she’s fine” he looks at he and gives me a reassuring smile like he isn’t the one who set the mood. As we were sitting there we heard a boat honk and we looked over at where it was and it was one of our boats heading towards us with the titan shifters on it. I look at Colt and started running to were the boat was barley making it and i had to shove people out of the way to try to see atleast one of them come out of the boat and then i get shoved to the ground by a guy who looked at me in disgust “watch were your going whore” ah. Men you gotta love them. I stood up and searched for a black hair woman “hey Colt did you see anyone” i wait a couple of seconds for his response and turned around to see that hes no where near me. Great now i gotta look for him. I start looking for the blonde and thats when i spot him talking to the rest of them. And then i spot her beautiful as ever. I start to run over there at full speed not caring who i ran into “PIECK” she turns her head towards me and i run into her arms “i missed you so much” “i missed you too y/n” after a couple of seconds i let go of her and see a crutch at her leg. “Pieck what happend?” “Well since i was in my titan from for 2 months without getting out i kinda forgot how to walk? If that makes sense” well scratch out all of the things i wanted to do today with her “oh ok well when will you be able to walk?” “Time will tell but for now can we go home and cuddle i missed your cuddles” “of course oh and Reiner” the tall blonde looked over at me “stay away from Porco will yeah?” He nods his head at me and i turn to Pieck and start walking towards out home.

”hey what happened to the vase that i got you?” “Well long story short Colt and Porco broke it while throwing a ball as hard as they could” “wow what a bunch of idiots” “I know right anyways lets head to my room so we can cuddle” i drag her down the hallway and into my room and lay her on the bed “yknow since were along now i can do this” i look over at her a little bit confused until she brought my face towards her and gave me a passionate kiss almost like she would loss me forever if she let go. I broke away the kiss but she grabbed the back of my neck wanting more from me as she smashed our lips together. I shivered from her cold hands as she tranced them all over my body. Her cold hands trace my stomach and start to head down to my womanhood. I break the kiss and go down to her neck and start sucking and nipping at her skin. Light moans come out of her mouth as pleasure. 

“Is it okay if i take these off?”

”anything you do to me will always be good Pieck” i say nipping at her neck again making sure to leave dark hickeys. I travel my hands down to her pants tugging at them. She took notice and lifted her butt of for me to take them off of her as i went up to her mouth discarding her pants. 

She then headed down to my jaw kissing and sucking on it leaving hickeys everywhere. Her hands end up at my pants taking them off she the proceeds to take her hand and start circling my clit. I let moans escape my mouth as she’s giving me pleasure she starts to take off my shirt and suck on my left nipple.

”don’t stop Pieck”

i can feel her smirk against my skin as she starts tugging and biting it. I felt like i was in heaven knowing how much pleasure i was in. She takes her hand off and starts leaving light kisses down my stomach until she reaches the start of my underwear. She lifts my thigh up and likes it from down to top while keeping eye contact with me i can feel her hand start to move my underwear out of the way she gives me no time to think until i feel her tongue ho my clit.

”P-Pieck”

she hums at me which sends vibrations to my clit.

”please dont stop” 

she then proceeds to suck on my clit which fills me with pleasure.

”Pieck I’m close” 

She takes notice and sticks her tongue in my hole and takes her hand and rubs my clit.

”a-ah Pieck I’m cumming” 

she does everything faster now until i came and Pieck gets up and starts putting on my clothes

”what about you?” 

“I’m fine i just missed it” 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to do research on this if yknow what i mean 🧍♀️
> 
> And sorry it took for ever for me to post this AND sorry the smut was bad i was in a rush to get this done lol


End file.
